


Discovery (a cinquain poem)

by Arwenjaneway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenjaneway/pseuds/Arwenjaneway





	Discovery (a cinquain poem)

Discovery  
Innovative, Dangerous  
Learning, Investigating, fighting  
Scientific vessel of war  
Contradiction


End file.
